Morning
by HowDoYouWords
Summary: I was going to make this in a chapter story as 100 Avengers drabbles, but I decided against it. They're going to be part of it, but they all different genres and such, so they'll be tagged as part of it. Anyway, Bruce/Tony kinda domestic, basically just Bruce appreciation post. xD But with Bruce/Tony. Fluffy fluff is fluffy. Part of 100 Avengers Drabbles that aren't very drabbly.


A/N: Okay, so drabble time. I'm attempting a 100 Drabbles Challenge, and I'm planning on finishing it. Hopefully this won't turn out like many and be unfinished, so I'll be working on it. But school. And life. Ugh. ._. Okay, so this first one is Bruce/Tony. One of my favorite ships. So, obviously, if you're not into that kinda thing, then it'd be advisable to hit the road and read something you do like.  
"Words of Wisdom" by Me.  
Okay, so first drabble. Morning.  
Kisses! ~HDYW

* * *

Morning

Seven years.

That's how long it'd been since Tony had first held Bruce and called him his own, since Bruce had finally agreed to give them a shot. He'd been hesitant at first, obviously thinking Tony would eventually get tired of having to deal with a 1000 pound hunk of green rage, but after much persuading, Tony had at last been able to get him to say yes. Tony glanced down at the sleeping man in his arms, the other's shoulders softly rising in time with his breaths. Jesus, seven years sounded like a hell of a long time. But really, it had, as cliche as it sounds, felt like yesterday when he had felt that rush of excitement when Bruce started smiling at him more, being more open. He'd laugh more, talk more, and eventually, touch more. Small touches, but touches. He'd rest his hand on Tony's shoulder when he wanted to get his attention (like he didn't have it already) or tell him something. He'd rub his arm or back to comfort him when he was upset, whether it be about an experiment that didn't turn out the way he'd wanted it to to if a fight with some villain didn't go at all as planned, which resulted more often in hugs and soothing him with small kisses to his temple. On the rare occasion he became sick (only about three times in the past seven years), Bruce would lay him up in bed (much to Tony's protests), give him medicine (with Tony saying he needed to go back to his workshop), tell him to sleep (while ignoring Tony's claims of miraculously feeling better), and kiss his forehead (successfully shutting him up).

It was at that moment Tony noticed he had been absentmindedly running his fingers gently through Bruce's dark brown curls, a lock still lightly wrapped around his index finger. The corners of his lips tugged upwards at Bruce, who was still sound asleep. Really, the man was a godsend. Bruce understood him more than anyone else, other than Pepper. Both had been with him during some of the worst times. Pepper, with Obidiah and Vanko. Bruce, just casually saving his life over and over. Falling from buildings, getting hit by flying debris, in the process of being blasted into oblivion by a spell, just usual stuff.

Not to mention his less than attractive appearance and personality on some nights where he'd had nice, long sit-downs with his old friends Vodka and Jack Daniels. While Tony was more than likely being a total asshole, Bruce would be taking the bottles and disappearing into the kitchen to hide them with Tony stumbling about after him, probably spewing profanities. Bruce never got mad, though. That wouldn't really end well for anyone, but that was beside the reason. He'd just ignore everything Tony was saying (or attempting to say) and tug him along down the hall by the hand until they got to his room. Once there, he'd promptly strip him (still ignoring everything, including Tony's drunken tries at seduction) and put him in the shower. Not a cold one, a warm one with Bruce bathing him in lots of warm soap. After having Tony dry off, he'd toss a shirt over his damp head, somehow get him in boxers (Tony was still trying to figure out how Bruce ever managed to do that while he was drunk), make him take Tylenol, and tuck him under soft sheets with him beside him. Tony's hangovers were never too awful, and he always woke up comfortable with Bruce next to him. What better way to wake up? The only downside was that he always felt guilty for having Bruce do all that so he'd wake up okay. Bruce would always shrug it off, though. Play it off like it was no big deal before smiling and kissing his cheek "good morning."

Bruce had seen him at his best, like when he won awards for being the smartest man on the planet. Bruce had seen him strong, such as in the midst of a battle and he was kicking all kinds of ass, adrenaline surging through his veins. Bruce had also seen him vulnerable, like when he woke up from a nightmare, still believing himself to be in a dark cave with people pointing guns at him. Bruce had seen him at his worst, like when he was sprawled out on his sofa, drunk out of his mind after something awful happened. Bruce always made sure to say exactly what he needed to hear, though, at the best and the worst of times. Words of congratulations and pride for when Tony was strong and successful and triumphant. Soothing whispers of reassurance and comfort for when he was momentarily broken or upset. He really was perfect.

He brushed the pad of his calloused thumb over Bruce's eyebrow, beginning to feel sleepy again. Being nostalgic and feely was tiring, especially for someone like Tony Stark. At this, Bruce began to stir, his grip on Tony's side momentarily tightening before loosening once more. Dark chocolate eyes groggily opened to meet Tony's equally dark ones, a smile quirking its way onto Tony's face at the sight of his lover awake.

"G' morning..." Bruce gravelled out, the bridge of his nose crinkling as a yawn built up.

"Hmm... Hello, beautiful," he replied with a warm smile, sweeping his fingers through Bruce's hair again and lightly scratching his scalp. Bruce hummed in response, the obvious want for more sleep apparent. Tony pressed a tender kiss to his forehead, dropping his hand to rest on the back of Bruce's head and rubbing the nape of his neck with his thumb.

"What's with the name? Not that I don't like it, you just don't often use endearments," Bruce asked, unmoving other than to slightly glance up at him. Tony shrugged as much as he could without disturbing the other, not answering at first.

"And you seem more... touchy than usual. What happened overnight? You're not dying, are you?" he said jokingly, a small, tired smile playing at his lips. Tony had always loved his lips. They were full and plush, easy and pleasing to kiss.

"Not that I know of," he answered, shrugging again. "I just felt nostalgic for some reason when I woke up. I was thinking of you and how long it's been," he continued, his gaze traveling from across the room back to him. Bruce laughed, propping himself up to where he could see Tony better.

"Well, if that doesn't sound like a Hallmark movie-"

"I'm just glad you're here."

Bruce stopped, his head just barely cocking to the side. Tony wasn't usually open about how he felt, especially when it was about gratitude and love and all that. Where had all this come from? He made it sound like he was leaving any day now, and that he wanted him to know how much he really loved him or something. Tony looked nervous for a second when Bruce didn't do anything, but quickly regained his confidence.

"I don't know what I'd do without you here. I was thinking about how it's already been seven years, but I still feel like a little lovesick girl when you smile at me, or tell me, 'I love you.' You still amaze me with everything you do, and I can't imagine having ever not met you. What you do when I'm sick, or drunk, or both and an all-out mess, when I have to go get my awards or when we're in the middle of fighting something in New York, everything." He reached out to cradle Bruce's cheek, stroking the smooth, tanned skin there.

"You're perfect. You're the single most perfect person I've ever known, and I love you more than anything. I can only try and say in words how much I appreciate you." He leaned forward to press his lips against Bruce's tenderly, the kiss chaste and full of love.

"I love you, Bruce. I realized this morning that I don't tell you that nearly enough. And with our occupations, you'd think I would," he said, his eyes holding such sincerity as he still stroked his cheek. Bruce stayed silent for a moment, still processing Tony's miniature speech to him about how much he cared about him. Realizing Tony might get the wrong idea and think he made him feel awkward, he tilted his head to kiss him once again, offering small butterfly kisses to the side of his face.

"Well, you are Tony Stark. I know you can only keep your mind on one thing at once and that you may forget time to time," he said, a teasing smile forming on his handsome face. Tony let loose a laugh, his arms wrapping themselves around Bruce again.

"This is why I love you," he said, pressing one last, lethargic kiss against his head before he went to sleep.

"I love you too, Tony."

* * *

Kisses from Tony if you review~ ;D But Tony, being the lovable manwhore he is, would probably kiss you anyway, but that's beside the point.

Hey, you know what else is cool?

Tips.

That's what's cool.

So if you have words of wisdom or sagely advice, I'd be super grateful. About anything, actually. You can never be given too many opinions. What fandom should I take a look at?  
Dude, don't say Homestuck.  
Because I'm still working on it. xD

Oh yeah, and these drabbles will all be posted individually as I get them done. So I'll tag them in the summary, and they'll look just like they did in this one.  
Part of 100 Avengers Drabbles.  
So no chapters, just individual stories, because different people like different things. And if anyone else is like me, I actually really don't like having to flit through chapters of drabble challenges until I find one I like (even though I usually just read them anyway because I just want to read but whatever I'll shut up). So I'll just post them separately with their summaries so you don't have to weave through lots of chapters to find one.

So feedback! How your day was, whatever. It's 6 a.m. and I have nothing to do but ssleep maybe/s be online. :D  
Much love and kisses! ~HDYW


End file.
